The next Halliwell generation
by Melinda Turner Halliwell
Summary: The next generation of Halliwells arrived! After Wyatt, Chris and Michael...with new adventures, new powers and new love! Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Next Halliwell generation:

Summary: The new generation of the Halliwells arrived. There are new adventures and new demons... the generation after Wyatt, Chris and Michael is coming...

Disclaimer: I don't owe Charmed and when that lucky day comes, and I doubt it, I'll let you know. But I do own some characters in this and other stories so please don't steal them!

A/N:

Just Phoebe's alive but Piper, Paige and Leo are visiting sometimes the Manor.

Wyatt is married to Rachel and they have a son and a daughter:

Josh – 20

Joan - 17

Chris is married to Andrea (not to Bianca because I hate Bianca) and has three sons (who are the Charmed ones of the new generation) and a daughter:

Matthew – 20 "Matt"

Peter – 19

Marc – 18

Melinda - 17

Michael is married to Sarah and has two daughters and two sons:

Drew – 20

Annie – 19

Brian – 18

Pearl – 17

Oh and Faith is Peter's girlfriend and she's also 18!

So let's begin...enjoy!

Chapter one: The new family...and big!

"Chris, you know I love you all to death but I can't always run to you when you imagine that! You need to take care of your family! They constantly need you which goes also for Melinda then even if she isn't a Charmed One she's your daughter!" Phoebe yelled on her nephew Chris going up the stairs. Even if she was old the oldness couldn't be seen on her face. Her eyes, wonderful like always, were now angry.

"Phoebe you know I need to take care of Matt, Peter and Marc! They're the Charmed Ones!" Chris answered back. He was angry too.

"I know Chris! But Wyatt is a Twice Blessed Child and did Piper because of that let you go?! Oh no mister, she didn't do that! She helped you practice your skills!!!" Phoebe screamed. "And Melinda loves you so much! Give her a little attention!!!"

Chris looked at his Aunt. He knew she was right but he didn't want to admit it. It was a long time since Chris talked to his Aunt. She was the only survive from his family (well, there are still his brothers and his kids!)...the family he grew up with. Leo cut his wings off and died. Piper and Paige fought a demon and he killed them.

"Ok, I'll talk to her." Chris said.

"Thanks. And also...Peter has a girlfriend." Phoebe giggled.

"WHAT?!" Chris shouted.

Piper crossed her hands looking at him.

"Did you expect for him to be a virgin till he dies? Then I remember you slept with a girl on your thirteenth birthday." Phoebe explained.

Chris raised his eye browns. "You knew?"

"Oh dear we all knew. Wyatt told us. And you know, your mother laughed." Phoebe said putting a hand on Chris's shoulder.

"I don't expect that he's a virgin till his life end but I fell he's really in love and I'm afraid of that. Love and magic don't mix well together. You and Cole..." Chris began but Phoebe cut him off.

"Cole was the love and biggest mistake of my life. But I can't cry over split milk you know. I still love him and my destiny's to die loving him. And love and magic can be mixed together...when you know how." Phoebe said smiling.

"But he's only 19. How can he know that?" Chris asked concerned.

"Oh he'll find a way believe me. I know Peter...I know him." Phoebe smiled.

"Thank you Aunt Phoebe." Chris said, gave her a kiss on the check and got upstairs.

Phoebe was standing under the staircase until Chris disappeared and then turned around to go to the kitchen. When she entered Annie and a cute guy were kissing very passionately.

When they saw Phoebe they broke apart.

"Don't worry about me Annie. Worry about your father, than you know Wyatt." Phoebe said and began making dinner.

"I'll go." The guy said and went out. Annie slammed the door and started yelling.

"Why is he always the person who has the last word!?"

"Annie..." Phoebe began but Annie continued yelling so Phoebe just listened to her.

"He hasn't the right to tell me what to do!!! He thinks he rules over my life! Oh hell he does!"

Phoebe watched her when she ran out of the kitchen. She shaked her head and continued making dinner.

"Do you need some help?" Matthew came in.

"No Matt sweetie thank you." Phoebe said. She tuned around but then she screamed and a plate fell on the floor and it broke in hundred pieces. Matt had a cut on his lip and his eye was red. "God Matt what happen?!"

Matt looked at her sheepishly.

"Me and Josh had a fight. You know I can't stand him."

"Matthew!!! Oh sweetie you and Josh look so much like Wyatt and Chris!!! Come here." Phoebe said grasping Matt's arm. She then took a pocket-handkerchief and placed it on the lip. Matt winced. "See? It hurts." She said.

"Sorry, grandma." Matt said.

Phoebe looked at him and smiled. She loved Matt then he was always so protective to his siblings. He had also a big heart.

"Call the others for dinner. This whole family needs a room." Phoebe smirked. Matt smiled and got out.


	2. Chapter 2

The next Halliwell generation:

Chapter two: Cousin hate and explosions!

"Deeeeeeeeeeeemon!!!" Pearl screamed running down the stairs. A demon shimmered in front of her and she screamed again. Matthew orbed behind the demon.

"Get your bloody hands of her!" He yelled and hit the demon in the ass. The demon let Pearl go and fell on the floor. Wyatt orbed next to Pearl and yelled at Matthew:

"Get away Matt!" And waved his hands. The demon burst into fire and on the floor was left just ashes.

"Are you OK?" Matt asked Pearl giving her a hand. She took it and stood up.

"Yes I'm fine." She said looking at Wyatt.

"Thank you Uncle Wyatt."

"It's Ok sweetie. You're my niece and I know your father would do the same for Joan or Josh." Wyatt said giving Pearl a hug.

Someone began orbing in next to Matt but like he changed his mind orbed away before anybody could notice who it is. Then, on the door pink orbs appeared and Melinda showed up.

"Why are my orbs pink?!" She yelled in frustration. Matt and Pearl laughed.

Wyatt shot them with a look.

"Because it's like that." Pearl said.

"Pearl...shut up!" Melinda yelled.

"Smart ass." Pearl whispered and orbed out.

Wyatt moved to Melinda. He took her hand.

"Mel, did you worked with potions?" Wyatt asked. Melinda looked at him giggling wide. "That's why your orbs are pink." He said and orbed away.

"Where are Peter and Marc?" Matt asked.

"Don't know Matt. Not from this planet." Melinda said and moved to the kitchen. Matt rolled his eyes and wanted to follow her but a hand stopped him. He turned around and then someone slapped him with a fist.

Matt fell on the floor and looked at the person. It was Josh.

"Don't you dare to talk to my father again!!!" He screamed. Then a female voice screamed. Melinda was standing there. Matt didn't want his little sister to look the fight with Josh but he didn't have a choice.

"DAD!!!" Melinda screamed.

The two began rolling on the floor. Josh was hitting Matt everywhere over the body.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Their uncle Michael yelled. He caught Josh and pulled him away from Matt. "What are you doing?!"

"Matthew!!!" Chris yelled.

"Josh!!!" Wyatt yelled going after him. Melinda ran to Matt.

"You're bleeding!" She said. Tears were rolling down her face.

"What was that for, Josh! Why did you attack your cousin!?" Wyatt yelled.

"He's not my cousin." Josh said full of hate.

"You're right! He's your brother!!!" Wyatt yelled again.

"NEVER! NEVER!" Josh screamed and orbed out.

"Are you OK?" Michael asked putting his hands over Matthew's face.

When Matt was healed and stood up Chris slapped him.

"Dad!" Melinda yelled at him.

"I didn't do anything!" Matthew yelled in disgust.

"Hell you didn't! You attacked your cousin!" Chris yelled in anger.

Matt looked at him full of hate and orbed out.

"Dad he didn't do anything!" Melinda cried and orbed after Matthew.

Wyatt came to Chris and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's the first time ever." Chris whispered. "I never slapped him."

Wyatt looked at him and smiled sadly. "It's OK."

Chris turned to face him. "No it isn't. he's 20. And I slapped him in front of Mel. You know how much I love her."

"Mel is smart. She knows why you did that. And I think my son is the only one who did something wrong. I really don't know what's wrong with him." Wyatt said frustrated.

"It's not that I don't blame my son, too, Wy. But...Matthew always did things that made me be proud on him like that time when he saved Joan and Mel from the Agresor."

"You'll get over that, I know it." Wyatt said. Chris nodded and they went to the kitchen.

At the attic...

Pearl was making a potion and Matthew was looking her.

"You love making potions, what?" Matthew asked.

"Yea. It's like my passion." Pearl answered. They turned around to see Mel, Peter, Faith, Annie, Joan, Josh, Mark, Drew and Brian coming in.

Melinda sat on a chair and the rest on the floor.

"What's up?" Pearl asked looking at them.

"Nothing. We just didn't have anything to do." Annie said looking at Matthew.

"Make us do something, please!" Brian explained to Matthew.

Matthew looked at him confused and then started thinking "Well...maybe we could..."

"He won't say to me what I have to do!" Josh yelled.

"Josh...SHUT UP!!!" Peter yelled.

"You shut up you bloody..." But he couldn't finish the sentence because Matthew jumped on him punching him in the stomach.

"Stop it Matt! Stop it!" Marc yelled trying to stop them.

"NO!" Pearl screamed when a few potions fell on the floor. They mixed on the floor and a big explosion hit the attic...


	3. Chapter 3

The next Halliwell generation:

Chapter three: The kingdom of love...doomed love.

Pearl woke up. She felt hands around her waist and looked at the face next to her. It was her brother Brian who was holding her. She then looked around her. Matt was holding Melinda while she was lying on him. Peter was holding Faith's hand. Josh was leaned against a tree. Joan was next to him. Drew, Annie and Marc were on their feet.

"Pearl? Are you OK?" Annie asked giving her a hand.

Pearl took it and stood up looking around. "Where are we?"

Annie whistled. Drew smiled. "We don't know." He said.

"Cool." Marc said pointing at a big like-apple-fruit. He wanted to touch it but Drew grasped his hand.

"Are you crazy? We are on a place we don't know about and you wanna eat!"

"What's going on?" Matt asked still holding Melinda.

"Why are you screaming, Drew?" Peter asked.

"Pett, we're on a strange place and you're asking why am I screaming. Good." Drew said skeptic.

In a few minutes everybody was on their feet.

"I don't know where we are." Brian said.

"When you don't know then we can just kill us in the sea." Joan said sadly.

"There is a sea?" Annie asked.

"Sure. See?" Marc said pointing at the beach in front of them.

"It's wonderful!" Pearl said.

"And romantic!" Melinda screamed. "I wanna go!"

"We can't. We must find a way to get home. As fast as we can." Matthew said taking Melinda's hand and pulling her to go after him.

"So you think that you're the leader?" Josh asked. "Because you're a Charmed One?"

"Stop it Josh, you're annoying. He's the most powerful here. Scan that in your little brain!" Peter groaned and he and Faith went after Matthew.

"It's not because of that...it's...I don't want my sister or anybody of you to happen anything. I'm the oldest and I feel like I need to protect you all." Matthew said.

"Matt, calm down a bit. Because you're the oldest it doesn't mean that you need to risk your life for us." Brian said putting his hand on Matthew's shoulder.

Matthew looked at him and smiled. "I think it's not that simple, Bri. It's my responsibility." He said and began walking into the forest holding Melinda's hand. She tried to pull her hand out of his grasp but he was too strong. Everybody started following them and Joan pushed Josh in the forest.

They were walking half an hour and stopped when Melinda screamed at Matthew that she couldn't take it anymore. She sat on a stone and Matthew next to her.

"Sorry Mel..." He whispered.

Melinda turned to face him. His eyes were red.

"You cried?" She asked wiping off his tears. "We'll find a way, you know we always do. And we have the three Charmed Ones. The most powerful generation." She smiled.

Matthew embraced her. "I love you Melinda. So much."

"Me too, Matt. You're my brother." She answered back.

"So if we don't get till tonight home well just watch at the stars. I know that astrology stuff. I knew it'll help for something." Faith said looking at the blue sky.

"Thank God. Then...I never listen to Uncle Michael for that stuff with the stars. It's annoying." Joan groaned.

"You start sounding like Grandma Phoebe." Pearl laughed. "Maybe I can mix a few potions." She said looking at the grass under her.

"I love Grandma. She's cool." Marc said.

"me too. She knows everything and she isn't old even if her age tells us something else." Annie said dreamy. "I bet she used spells."

"You can't use spells for personal gain. Grandma knows that. She's just like that because the Elders know that one of the first Charmed Ones needs to be here." Matthew said raising his eye browns at Annie.

"Right." Annie explained crossing her arms. "Smart ass."

Everybody laughed.

"I love you guys. Your spirit is never broken. You always stay cheerful." Faith said hugging Peter.

"Don't be so sure. Maybe we won't stand it..." Brian said, sadly.

Pearl looked at him and hit him in the head. "For what was that?" He yelled.

"Just to check your head." She said skeptic.

Everybody laughed again. But then a happy scream came out behind a tree and Melinda came out running.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked.

"A village! And a big castle! And many people!" She screamed happily.

"Really?!" Joan asked full of hope.

"Come and see." Melinda said taking her hand.

"Wait! Melinda! Oh God she has nerves! Melinda!" Matthew yelled running after Joan and Melinda. Then the two stopped behind a tree.

"Look!" Melinda said pointing at a valley. And really, there was a huge old city with small thatched-roofs houses. And on a hill over the city was a wonderful big castle in white color. Matthew grasped.

"It's wonderful!" Joan smiled.

"Please come back you two. We need to stay together." Matthew said pulling them back.

"Oh c'mon Matt! These people won't hurt us!" Melinda yelled.

Matthew raised his eye browns crossing his arms. "How do you know it?" He asked.

"I simply know. Why must you always complicate things?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Back, now! You two think that everybody will receive you like queens! C'mon!"

Melinda and Joan rolled their eyes and went after Matthew. But when they came to the place where the others were suppose to be, they were gone.

"Where are they?" Joan asked scared. Someone grasped her hands and pulled her on the grass.

"Who are you?" Matthew yelled grasping and hugging Melinda.

"We should ask you the same question." A soldier answered. He was holding Pearl who tried to escape.

"We just woke up here and we don't know where we are!" Matthew explained.

"Oh right! And I'm the king of this land!" The soldier laughed.

"Ok...you don't believe me...that's OK..." Matthew said and wanted to wave his hand but Melinda grasped it.

"No." She shaked her head.

Two other soldiers came from behind and knocked Matthew down. Melinda screamed. "It's not fear!" She yelled but the other soldier grasped her...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The next Halliwell generation:

Chapter four: Pain and...lots of pain

Matthew felt cold. He slowly opened his eyes just to see a strange form in front of his eyes. it was a woman but Matthew couldn't see who it was.

"Mel?" He asked slowly.

"So that's called your wife." A beautiful female voice said.

"My wife?! Hell my wife, she's my sister!" Matthew said and tried to stand up but the woman pushed him back in the bed.

Matthew opened his eyes and saw the woman. She was the most beautiful woman he ever saw. She had long, long, midnight dark hair and softly black eyes. she was wearing an old-fashioned yellow long dress. She smiled shyly and Matt's face jumped.

"So what's your name?" She asked.

"Matthew. I mean Matt." Matthew said confused.

"I'm Athena." She said and kissed him softly on the check. "My father is the king."

"Oh...a princess? And why are you taking care of us?"

"I love this job." She said and put her hand on Matt's chest.

"I'm glad." Matthew said putting his hand over hers. The door went open and Athena pulled her hand quickly back. It was Melinda. Athena raised her eye browns.

"Matt they are hurting Peter!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"WHAT?!" Matt yelled and jumped out of the bed running after Melinda. Athena ran after them. They entered a big hall where a few soldiers were beating Peter. Faith was crying in Drew's embrace. Matt waved his hand and the soldiers hit the wall. Melinda and Faith ran to Peter.

"Pett are you OK?" Melinda asked.

"Sure. They couldn't do anything to me." Peter said weakly.

"Oh yea." Faith said grasping air. "They couldn't do you anything." And she embraced him.

"Matthew I need to heal his wounds." Athena said to Matt not very impressed with his power of telekinesis. Matt looked at her and shook his head.

"It won't be necessary. I'll do it." He said and kneeled next to Melinda. He placed his hands over Peter and healed him. Athena opened her mouth in surprise. "Are you OK buddy?"

"Yea. I didn't even need healing." Peter laughed standing on his feet.

"Yea, yea..." Melinda rolled her eyes. she looked then at Athena. "What are you looking at? A great princess can't hold her army in control?"

"Don't talk like that to me!" Athena yelled hurt. "How dare you!"

"My brother almost get killed! You think I would hold my mouth?!" Melinda yelled. Matthew placed his hand over her mouth and pulled her over to him. "Shut up Melinda. It's better." He whispered.

Athena began shaking of anger and a few tears fell down her face. She ran out of the hall. Matthew ran after her leaving Peter, Melinda and Faith looking after them in disgust.

She entered a room and sat on a bed, crying. Matthew entered after her.

"Don't cry." He said and sat next to her. "My sister sometimes has a big mouth..."

"I see that." Athena said still angry. Matthew hugged her. She softly pushed his hands off.

"Don't get angry, please." Matthew said. Athena turned to face him.

"Would you do something to me?" She asked.

"Everything." Matthew answered looking her straight in the eyes. Athena placed his hands around her waste and kissed him passionately.

"Kill your sister." She said evilly.

"Yes my queen." Matthew said, his eyes turning black and his voice hard. Athena laughed evilly.

After half an hour... 

Melinda was walking trough one of the halls and was still angry because Matthew ran after Athena. The first time he disappointed her...and it hurts. Then, since she was born Matthew was there for her...protecting her, making her smile or making her cry. And now he's running after a spoiled princess and leaving her like the last rubbish!

She heard foot steeps and turned around. She saw Matthew.

"What do you want Matthew?" She asked a bit rude.

"Show you something." Matthew said and grasped her hand. He pushed her in a dark room and turned the light on. Melinda turned to him and raised her eye browns.

"So?" She asked.

Matthew waved his hand and Melinda fell on the floor.

"Hey!" Melinda yelled angerly.

Matthew took a large piece of wood and wanted to hit Melinda with it but she rolled over and fell on the bed.

"Matt are you crazy?!" She yelled.

Matthew wanted to hit her again but Melinda waved her hand and the wooden stock flew across the room. Melinda wanted to run to the door but Matthew grasped her around her waste and threw her on the floor. He conjured a dagger and stood over Melinda.

"Are you insane Matt?!" Melinda screamed. "Matt I'm your sister! Melinda! Your only sister! Matt, wake up! wake up!!!"

In Matthews head was always screaming the same voice.

Matt no...I'm you sister...your sister Melinda...the only one... 

And then the other, evil and cold.

Kill her...then we can live together...always...kill her...KILL HER!!! 

"Matt please!!! Please!" Melinda began crying. Matthew held the dagger tighter but then screamed, dropped the dagger, fell on his knees and began crying...

A/N: I hope you liked it! I was trying really hard for this one chapter but I'm not English so you'll understand that I couldn't write better! And review...I hope you will! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

The next Halliwell generation:

Chapter five: Anger and fights

Melinda crawled to Matthew and wanted to hug him but he threw her hands off.

"Don't touch me!" He said grasping for air. "I tried to kill you!"

melinda was staring at him not believing.

"I tried to kill you! My own sister!" Matthew screamed again. Melinda stared at him for a moment, then came closer and slapped him. Matt opened his eyes wide and placed his hand over his red check and then looked at Melinda. "You slapped me." He said.

"You deserved it." Melinda said not even blinking.

Matthew dropped his head. "You're right. I deserve to die."

"You wanna that I slap you again?" Melinda asked. "I didn't slapped you because you tried to kill me. it's because you were annoying. You can't cry now."

Matthew looked at her. "What?"

"That bitch held you under control. I can't blame you." Melinda said.

"You're right." Matthew said sadly. "But it hurts."

"You love her, ha?"

"From the first moment I saw her. But my family is more important." Matthew said and embraced Melinda. "Sorry sissy. I didn't want to."

The door went open and Pearl screamed.

"They want to kill us! C'mon!" Melinda and Matthew ran out. They began running after Pearl and Drew.

But they got lost and entered in the center hall where Athena and her father were sitting.

"You didn't kill her?!" Athena screamed.

Everybody looked at her then at Matthew.

"I didn't Athena! And you made a big mistake control my mind!!! She's my sister!" Matthew yelled. Athena walked over to him. She stood in front of him took his head in her hands and kissed him passionately.

"Oh...my...God!!!" Melinda said with every word taking a deep breath.

"MATTHEW!!!" Pearl screamed. Drew opened his mouth and raised his eye browns at his cousin.

Till everybody realized what's going on passed five minutes and Matthew and Athena were still kissing. Then the king stood up but didn't move closer to them.

"I'm going to vomit!" Melinda said.

A guard came to the king and the king whispered something in his ear. The guard went over to Matthew and Athena. He knocked Matthew slowly and then he turned around and asked:

"What?!"

"You should catch breath, seer." The guard said.

"Oh thank you." Matthew answered, took a deep breath and continued kissing with Athena.

"I can't believe it!" Melinda said and her mouth fell open.

"Believe it young woman. I'm trying too." The king said rude.

"Matthew!" Melinda yelled and grasped him for the skirt. She pulled him back. Matthew looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh God! Everything is wrong, Matthew!" She screamed. "I want to go home!"

"Then go. Who is stopping you?" He asked. Melinda let him go, tightened her fists and got out of the hall making large steps. Pearl and Drew ran after her.

"You'll just leave him?!" Pearl yelled.

"What am I gonna do? Kill him? Then when he tried to kill me he wasn't passionately that's for sure!"

"He tried to kill you?!" Drew asked not believing.

"Oh, kill is a small word! And now he's kissing that bitch, who charmed him to kill me, just in front of my eyes!"

"Oh..." Pearl said sadly. "But...but...you can't leave him! You'll break the Power of Three!"

"I don't care about the Power of Three! He'll break it, not me!!!"

"No you can't do that!" Drew yelled. "You. Can't. Leave. Him."

They got out of the castle were the others were waiting for them.

"Where's Matt?" Annie asked.

"He's not going." Melinda said angry.

"How do you mean he's not going?" Peter asked crossing his arms.

"Pett, don't ask." Drew said and they started going to the forest.

"HEY!" A voice yelled and Matthew and Athena came running. "We're going too."

"How do you mean 'we'?" Melinda asked.

"Me and Athena." Matthew explained.

"What?! Are you crazy?! Are you crazy!? Do you know what you're saying?!" Pearl screamed.

"She tried to kill your sister?! Actually you tried to kill her!" Drew yelled.

"WHAT?!" The others yelled.

"Well...that was just a mistake." Athena said sheepishly.

"A mistake? A mistake? It was a mistake?!" Josh shouted coming closer to Matthew. "Do you hear her!? Mistake...ha a mistake! She's just more powerful than you and you considered her as a treat on your way to Matthews powers!"

"Right!" Brian yelled.

"Matt she tried to kill our sister!" Marc yelled at Matthew.

"She wouldn't do that!" Matthew yelled. "Would you?!" He asked Athena. She shook her head hardly.

Melinda laughed. "She'll go with us but if she tries something on the way I swear by Grandma's soul I'll kill her, Matthew!"

Matthew looked at Melinda. He knew when Melinda mentions Piper, she's serious. He nodded.

"Then let's go." Annie said and started walking in the forest. Josh, Drew, Brian and Pearl followed her. After them were Melinda, Marc and Joan and at the end were Peter, Faith, Matthew and Athena.

"So from where are you guys anyway?" Athena asked.

Peter frowned. He didn't like Athena. "San Francisco."

"Where's that?" She asked.

"We don't know and shut up you bitch!" Josh yelled. Matthew ran to him and slapped him with his fist.

"Matthew stop it!" Peter yelled and telekineticly orbed him in front of him. "Are you insane?! Stop it for once!"

"Are you Ok honey?" Athena asked.

"Shut up you too." Peter yawned. "You're starting go on my nerves and I'm a peaceful guy but when someone pisses me up I can be very...bad!" He yelled. Athena turned to Matthew.

"They don't want us here! We should go our own way!"

Matthew looked at her. "You're right!"

"What?" Melinda yelled.

"We want Matt here but not you!" Annie yelled.

"We're going." Matthew said and took Athena's hand.

"But the Power of Three..."

"Screw the P3 Brian." Matthew said and they orbed out.

"I can't believe this, I just can't!" Melinda yelled.


End file.
